Waterfalls
by EAP615
Summary: Two stressed blondes decide to share a forest as well as the waterfall with it.


**Hello readers!**

**So after the amazing response to my previous smut fic 'Guilty' and multiple requets for more, I decided to make a crowd pleaser and make another one. Now woth less plot and more smut. Hooray! It may be awful, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, not me.**

* * *

Sunlight lit through the trees and a light breeze passed through the quiet little forest that was situated yards away from the school parameters. In that forest was a resting blonde boy by the name of Jaune Arc, who was now half-conscious while lying against a tree trunk. He had spotted the forest some time ago, mildly hidden by the large shrubbery garden in the school. Having never heard of the forest before and since no one has ever mentioned it before; he assumed his was one of the few, if not the _only_ one, who knew of it. Since then he had frequented the area of land to clear his head of stress. Between being both a team leader and student as well as trying to keep up with his peers, intellectually and training wise, sometimes the boy could take no more and had to find an escape, which is what he was doing now.

Ever since he had made the discovery of the area of land, Jaune never told a soul of the forest. For some unknown reason that Jaune didn't know and didn't want to decipher, it felt wrong to speak of it. It felt like the forest and the peace that came with it was supposed to remain a secret that only he should know of.

Now, sleep was slowly starting to overcome the boy. He had stayed up late writing a Grimm Studies exam and wasted nearly all of his hours of sleep, and the scenery before him was stunning. Jaune was lying against a tree that was able to display a beautiful of the flowing waterfall which mad a small lake that was surrounded by a small beach of warm, almost white sand. Needless to say, it almost looked like paradise. With the calm noises of falling water soothed him like a lullaby and the soft breeze lightly pressing against his skin as well as the nice tree shade that covered over his sleepy figure, Jaune was almost completely asleep from the peace of it all.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he opened them to the sound of a snapped twig, and it was nearby. Now on the alert, Jaune sat up and gradually inched closer to the sand, with the shade still covering him. Now nearing the exposure of sunlight, he stopped and waited for the twig-snapper to reveal itself. And it did, rather, _she _did.

With her blonde hair lightly being pulled by the wind, Yang stepped into the hiding boy's view with a small handbag in her left hand. Apparently Jaune was not the only one to know of this forest. She strolled along the ground and stepped onto the small sandy beach that surrounded the small lake before she stopped and looked around. She did not seem to notice Jaune, probably because he was situated at the far end of the beach and with the protective tree shade, he probably was hidden from sight. When Jaune was able to get a good view of the brawler's face, she could see a bright smile being spread across her features. Apparently, she was feeling the same peace Jaune had been experiencing earlier. It was funny, Jaune didn't think that Yang would be one for nature.

The blonde girl then proceeded to remove her tall boots off of her slender legs, her orange socks soon following. She lets out a small sigh that the Arc boy could not hear as she wriggled her freed toes in the warm sand. She then unraveled the orange scarf that clung to her neck and dropped it near her discarded footwear. Her belt also became unbuckled and Yang simply let it fall onto the sand behind her. She also went ahead and continued by unbuttoning her brown leather jacket before she allowed it to fall by shrugging it off of her shoulders, now leaving her just in her yellow tank top that showed off her midsection and covered just a little past her breasts and had her emblem displayed on the top left corner of her left breast, as well as her black shorts.

It was when Yang grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull up was when Jaune had enough. He did _not _want Yang to catch him striping down, which was not his intentions in the first place. He turned and ran in a panicky fashion, planning on leaving and Yang never knowing that he was ever here. The universe and nature denied him of that as he ran straight into the very tree that he was lying just moments ago. He covered his mouth with his hands and unleashed a muffled moan of pain while his ears started to ring. He then proceeded to stumble several steps in a daze onto the sand before falling flat on his back.

He remained in this position for a while, still dazed from his collision. He removed his hands from his injured nose momentarily to check for anticipated blood. He found none, but as he looked up, he saw a figure looking over at him. He knew that it had to be Yang, the very person that he didn't want to see right now.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?"

Her voice was muffled due to his ringing ears, by he could still barley make out the words. Frantically not wanting to be beaten senseless, he quickly stood up before frantically pleading,

"Yang! I didn't know you were here, and I thought I was the only one who knew about the forest! And I'm sorry! And I don't wanna-"

"Jaune."

The blonde girl stopped the frantic and quite desperate rambles and pleads of the boy and made him fall silent as she replied,

"It's fine. I'm not gonna pummel you. Just calm down."

The blonde boy now was breathing normally and even gave an unsure and timid smile which was returned by the fellow blonde. She still remained in her tank top and shorts as she spoke to the boy,

"So… you know about this place too. Guess I was wrong about thinking that only I one."

The blonde smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah … I didn't want to tell anyone about here. It just … sorta feels wrong to, you know?"

Yang nodded in agreement.

"It does feel wrong indeed, Vomit Boy. So what do you do out here?"

Jaune lightly scowled at his unwanted yet somewhat permanent nickname, but he answered the question anyway,

"Just to get a load off of my mind. How about you? What do you do?"

Yang gave a slight smirk at the blonde boy before answering,

"I like to bathe in the water … which what I _was _gonna do before you decided to make a dramatic entrance … or tumble."

The boy felt his cheeks burn at this. So _that's _what she was doing when he saw her. It now made sense, but he still felt all kinds of awkward. Yang saw him blush and lightly snickered at the boy's embarrassment.

"Oh." Was all that the boy could manage out, not knowing any appropriate responses. A long and awkward pause was initiated before it became broken by the very boy who started it. "I-I'll go now."

With that he turned and started to walk away, every muscle in his body stiff except his legs. They too went stiff as Jaune stopped dead in his tracks by Yang's voice,

"Why?"

The confused boy turned to look at her,

"What?"

"Why do you want to leave so fast? This is my spot as much as it is yours."

The Arc boy was surprised at the girl's offer at sharing the forest, as well as massively confused. He figured that she would demand that he leave soon eventually.

"I-I thought that y-you would want away so you could … shower." Jaune was horribly embarrassed as he completed his sentence, the mental image beginning to crawl in his mind.

The girl grinned at him,

"You like to relax here, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, you can just relax here while I go in the water. You don't have to look."

Jaune's face grew a magnificent shade of bright red at the comment, and it proceeded to become darker as Yang moved in flirtatiously with a seductive smirk playing at her lips.

"Or you _could _watch, I wouldn't mind."

Jaune's eyes began to widen at both the seductive growl that was entwined in her voice as well as the offer to watch her bathe. Before he could stutter out any replies, Yang leaned in only inches from Jaune's face before whispering,

"Or you could join me."

With that, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and dropped the discarded shirt to the side. Since she wore no bra, her breasts were now in full view for the boy to see. She followed up by firmly grabbing her shorts and pulling them down her thighs along with her orange panties. She kicked them both away and placed a hand on her hip and cocked it. She motioned to her now exposed body before asking Jaune,

"See anything you like?"

Meanwhile, the boy in question's brain had descended into total break down as he felt a constricted bulge forming in his pants. His mouth was agape and his eyes were comically widened as he still tried to process the events that had just unfolded before him, but not observe the body unclothed before him. He _desperately _tried to keep his vision set on Yang's amused and giggling face. His eyes betrayed him as he gawked at her nude form. This was the first time a girl exposed herself to his eyes. It was _especially _the first time a beautiful girl such as Yang exposed herself to him. Even though Jaune did not say it out loud, he _did _in fact like what he saw. His gawking and shocked face more than likely gave clear indication of it though. Needless to say, her body was _gorgeous_. Jaune never had 'standards' when it came to women, but Yang had such a beautifully shaped body. With her hourglass midsection and her large, gorgeous breasts and her long, slender legs made Jaune's blood run cold. This chill grew even colder as Yang turned to pick up the almost forgotten bag, where she revealed her firm rear, and opened it to reveal its contents of a simple hand held bottle of soap. Without turning back, she made her way down to the blue lake and the gentle waterfall. Jaune, still frozen like a statue, watched her hips and rear as she left. Yang smirked silently to herself as she turned her head around to the staring boy with a smile on her face.

"You make your choice, Jauney boy."

From his point of view, Yang looked _beyond _gorgeous. With the sunlight falling onto her at _just _the right angle, her skin started to appear glowing. She looked like a goddess. A young, tall, blonde, beautiful goddess.

That was all the motivation Jaune needed.

Now snapped out of his daze, he hurriedly grabbed his shirt and hoodie and all but threw it off. After discarding the clothing, he made work of his pants button, and began rapidly making his way to the lake. In his rush however, he tripped and fell face first onto the sand, resulting in a poorly hidden chuckle from Yang. Having no time to be embarrassed, Jaune made work of his boots and sock as he tore them off and flung them into a direction he as of now did not care about. His pants and underwear were tugged off in a hurry to allow the blonde to be fully exposed. Now that he was fully naked, he began to frantically wade through the water to join the blonde girl, the hasty splashes of water being the only sound of the forest other then the calm waterfall.

When he finally reached Yang, she fully turned towards the Arc boy and walked to him, finally stopping when they were only inches away from each other. She started to look hungrily at Jaune's bare chest before she placed one hand over his heart and the other began to caress his nervous and shyly grining face. She smiled at the boy before whispering to him,

"I'm glad you decided join me."

Before Jaune any chance to fully respond, Yang silenced him by giving him a firm kiss onto his lips. Jaune initially stood there in shock again, but returned the kiss. When they parted lips, Yang gently took Jaune's hand and pulled him towards the waterfall with Jaune following her. As they slowly made their may to the flowing waterfall, Jaune asked her while anxiety and nervousness flowed through him and the words he spoke,

"Y-Yang, w-w-why are we d-doing this?"

Yang turned to the boy with a smile,

"You said that you were stressed, right?"

"W-Well yeah. Being a leader and all, so …"

"Well, I'm pretty stressed too. Grimm Studies has been killing me recently, and it's been pretty frustrating. I was hoping we could relive each other's stress."

Jaune looked absolutely dumbfounded at the brawler's statement, clearly not getting the girl's vibe. Yang had anticipated the boy's denseness, because she followed up by simply stating,

"You'll figure it out, just follow my lead."

Though he was now even more confused and even more nervous, he still nodded his head as the fell under the smooth waters of the waterfall. The water was relatively thin, so it did not completely overwhelm the two, but it still soaked their forms. Yang opened the bottled soap and squeezed it to form a small pile of it in her palms. She smirked at the still anxious Jaune as she stood inches away from him. She leaned in a spoke softly,

"Relax, Jaune. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

She rubbed her hands together, now spreading the goo to both of her hands before she placed them onto the boy's muscular chest and began to lightly rub her hands across his body. Jaune attempted to hold in his pleased sighs as the blonde girl lightly rubbed his body and nervously tense mussels. It was when she bent down and began to lightly rub his upper thighs was when the pleasure began to be too much for the poor boy to handle. He let out shaky and uneven breaths she began to rub dangerously close to his groin. She smirked in satisfaction as she trailed her way back up to his chest and just let them rest there for a few moments. Although crimson was repainted on to his face, he was surprisingly quite content in this situation. The water the came from above lightly landed on the top of his head and flowed down to his broad shoulders then down to his chest and washed all of the suds of and into the waters at his ankles. By now his mussels had loosened and Yang handed him the bottle of soap with a saucy grin,

"Your turn, Arc."

The boy's face grew a darker shade of red as he parroted the girl's earlier movements by squeezing the bottle and rubbing the contents between his hands. He paused as he looked at Yang nervously. Yang gave him a smile, stating her approval. Giving out a shaky sigh, Jaune's soapy hands moved their way to grasp her shoulders and rubbed their way down her thin, slender arms. Yang closed her eyes and happily sighed in contentment. With the blush on his face becoming more and more visible by the moment, he continued to make his way to her legs and moved up to her abdomen, all while Yang sighed happily yet again. He hesitated yet again when he reached the last place on Yang's body that was untouched intentionally, her breasts. The blonde brawler knew that the Arc boy had delayed to wash there intentionally. Jaune's face displayed a massive shade of red as he looked between Yang and her breast for several seconds, all while Yang stood there barley containing her amused giggling at the boy's embarrassment. Finally he sighed externally and grabbed her lobes and ran his soapy hands over them. When Yang threw her head back and gasped Jaune immediately pulled his hands away, fearing that he had done something wrong. Yang opened one eye at him, confused at why Jaune had suddenly stopped his pleasuring.

"Why … did you…" She asked through her heavy breathing from her brief ecstasy.

"I … um … I thought …."

"It's fine, just keep doing what you were doing. I like it."

She gave that sentence with a deviously saucy grin that made Jaune's blood outright freeze. With that, he continued massaging the lobes of flesh and Yang resumed her pleased sighs. They remained like this for a while, until Yang exploded in her ecstasy and grabbed Jaune by then neck and began to frantically kiss him as she crushed their bodies together. Jaune's eyes were now widened as humanly possible as he stared at the blonde girl who was passionately kissing his surprised lips. He felt his erection being soaked by Yang's own fluids coming from her genitalia.

When Yang finally pulled away, the most seductive and hungry look danced in her lilac orbs as she slowly backed Jaune to the rock wall behind them. Once his back made uncomfortable contact with the rough wall, Yang placed another saucy kiss onto his lips as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and her legs around his waist. With their eyes now leveled to each other, Jaune quietly asked Yang,

"Are … are you sure you want to do this?"

Yang rolled her eyes with a smirk playing at her lips,

"Wow, way to pull the clichés, Arc."

"No, I'm serious. If you don't want to do this with me, tha-that's fine. I'll understand-"

"Jaune, just shut up and screw me already."

With a deep inhale and exhale, Jaune obliged. Jaune's length entered Yang, who gave a loud moan of approval. The two then twirled around so that Yan's back was against the wall for better leverage for the Arc boy. Jaune then proceeded to thrust inside of the girl wrapped around him, who released low moans with every thrust. Despite this clearly being Jaune's first time, he wasn't doing so bad of a job. Yang eventually felt herself being close to release, so she gripped Jaune's shoulders with massive force and she let out a cry as she came. During her ecstasy, Jaune released as well, as she heard the blonde boy's final moan of pleasure. With both of them wet and left tired from their orgasms, they just held onto each other for support as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

The two teens now were lying on the white sandy beach. They were both still completely naked as the allowed the sun the dry them off. Ever since they had reached their releases, they had yet to speak a word to each other. Yang ended that streak as she turned her head towards the boy next to her,

"Well, is your stress gone?"

"Yep."

Yang smiled at this, feeling accomplished.

"Mine is too. I guess we both can call this a good day."

Yang then rolled over so she was lying flat on top of the boy near her. Their bodies were placed flat against each other with her breasts pressed against him and their genitals touching while she placed her left hand over his heart and snuggled her blonde head underneath his chin. Initially Jaune was surprised, but he did not totally freeze up this time. Now he wrapped one hand around her waist and the other lightly pressed against the back of her head. He then heard soft sounds of snoring, meaning that the girl was now sound asleep. Jaune looked up to the sky above him and smiled. He had lost his virginity, and he lost it to the same girl that he was holding in his arms. With a large smile on his face and the warm sunlight shinning onto him, Jaune allowed unconsciousness to overcome him as well.

* * *

**There we go****! Again, reviews, reviews, reviews. Give me some feedback, advice, your thoughts on my writing in general, tell me! I want to know what you think.**

**Well, until next time readers and writers!**


End file.
